Tell me do I have a meaning
by randomismyname13
Summary: Atem wonders if he is fit to be Pharaoh of Egypt and if he will fail as ruler of his beloved country.Maybe a small child like teen can show him the path he was made for or be blamed for the distortion of Egypt?
1. Prologue: Atem

Hmmmm tell me oh mighty god Ra...Does life have a meaning?

Why am I pharaoh? Why chose me of all the people that live here in my country, of Egypt why did you chose me? I am obviously not cut out for this kind of responsibility. I can't run the country! My emotion will get in the way and I will make the great county Egypt fall to its knees to the evil of our enemies! Oh why did I get chosen as the Pharaoh great god Ra? I can't even find a wife! Every woman that enters my palace leaves sad and angry that I will not make them my wife then my cousin, Seto laughs! I am truly not cut out for this! If I don't find a wife than there will not be a future Pharaoh to Egypt and then I will have failed my country even more than I already will!

"Hello Earth to cousin!" I heard Seth scream in my ear but I needed to think so I gripped his face with my hand than pushed him away. I heard him hit the hard floor as I smirked slightly.

"Oh you are DEAD cousin!"

I smiled at my cousin as I leapt up from my throne and bolted down the corridors of my palace with my cousin chasing after me like we were five years old again.

Oh great god Ra how will I do my job as being leader of Egypt?

Please tell me I do not fail at this job and be the Pharaoh that brings Egypt to its down fall...

...


	2. Chapter 2

Notes

I don't own any character of Yugioh

So I guess you could call this the actual first chapter

I hope you like it and also I hope you don't mind but Yugi is a lot more Feisty then usual so he might seem out of Character a bit. Again sorry

...

_**In an alternate universe thousand years a head a young boy does not know his future and how important he really is. What a stupid child!**_

"You know Yugi you still own us that money" The red haired boys spoke in a seductive voice

"What money Jake?" Yugi asked as he felt his tiny body hit the cement wall.

"The money for me to not leave you in bruises" Jake grinned as his gang smirked

"But...I have no money" Yugi whispered as he felt his body hit the wall, he slide down landing on the floor. Jake's foot came down and smashed into Yugi's face as he lay there use to the beatings he got from Jake and his fellow gang.

Yugi was use to Jake beating him up for money and other things as well; it's always been like that even though he's got Joey and Tristan as his guard dogs but Joey is away with Seto in America promoting Kaiba Corp and Tristan is in at home since he broke his leg. When Joey, Seto and Tristan are here the beating stop but for one second when they're not Jake and his gang strike and attack Yugi.

Yugi pushed himself off the ground and began to walk home to where his parents were. Yugi place the key in the local game shop which was his house and pushed the door open than gentle shut the door frightened his parents might hear. Yugi tip toed in to the kitchen to see a note on the table. Yugi raised an eyebrow at it as he picked it up and read it.

Dear Yugi;

Your mother and I are out for the next couple of days. Behave yourself, no parties and listen to grandpa

Love Dad

Yugi grinded his teeth as he tore the paper up into a million pieces. His parents know absolutely nothing about him, they don't know he is being bullied, they don't even notice him, they know nothing about their only son; they don't even notice that grandpa has been gone for two whole weeks!

Yugi's grandpa knows everything about Yugi, his favourite show, his favourite game and he pays attention to Yugi while his parent are out partying, traveling and ignoring Yugi since the day he was born while his grandpa raised Yugi and taught Yugi everything he knows about games but sadly Yugi's grandpa is in Egypt helping his pal professor Hopkins.

Yugi sighed as he decided to call Ryou to address his wounds.

"You know Yugi maybe you should start to walk home with me instead." Ryou stated as he dab peroxide Yugi's face which Yugi hissed at.

"OW! RYOU!" Yugi yelled as the peroxide sting his face while Ryou giggled at Yugi's pain.

"Your sadistic you know!" Yugi growled as Ryou shrugged as he continued to address Yugi's wound while Yugi yelled and hissed in pain.

_I wish...I wish I could leave this place, Japan be somewhere else somewhere I am loved, accept and looked after._

Yugi thought as he sat on the game shops front step

_Two more years of high school than I am free; free to wonder the world and find my place; free to escape this place like my parents do 24/7_

"I need to walk" Yugi thought out loud as he got up, stretched his back and began his adventure down the side walk with his thoughts trailing behind him.

_I need to get away from Japan but how? I need to finish school first but I can't stand Jake and his gang torching me every second of every day. I could kill myself? But I don't have the balls or the able to do that...though my parents would not care' grandpa would be free for me and so would my friends; not like anyone would miss me right?_

_No I am wrong Grandpa would die without me there, Ryou would miss me, Joey would definitely miss me so would Tristan, Tea, Duke, Serenity and even Seto would miss me. I am loved by so many people but why don't I feel that love?_

Yugi shook his head as tears stream down his face. How could he dare to think for killing himself when that would hurt so many people, People that did care and love so why does he feel rejected and broke.

" (1 أنت يا سيدي بخير؟ "

A man asked in foreign language. Yugi looked up at the man with wide eyes and asked "Ummm what?"

The polite caring man stared at Yugi with wide eyes as he got down on his knees and chanted (2) " بلادي بلادي الفرعون الإله أشكر لك! الملك بلادي بلادي لك الله زيارة لي على أرضي."

Over and over again leaving poor Yugi dumbfound and wishing to know what the crazy man doing and chanting over and over again soon he heard "my pharaoh my god thank you! My king my god you visit me on my land."

"Pharaoh? God? King? Land what land I was on a side-" Yugi exclaimed till he looked around and saw sand and a pyramids, sand and no Japan

"Sweet God where the hell am I?"

The man crawled up and looked Yugi straight in the face examining Yugi from head to toe.

"You are in Egypt my Pharaoh. Have you fallen ill?" They man asked as he placed his hand to Yugi's forehead than pulled it way.

"My king where is your tan?" the man questioned as Yugi

Yugi stared down at his hands saw white paleness while the man in front of him was tanned.

_Yes everyone in Egypt would be tanned duh_ Yugi thought.

Yugi never really tanned well always came out a lobster.

"You're not the might pharaoh!" the man exclaimed as he back away with fear in his eye.

"No I am not this king you speak of if you gave me a chance to talk I would have told you that you Neanderthal!" Yugi growled slightly as the man turned and ran off as Yugi sighed loud.

_This will not end well!_ He thought

...

1=Are you okay sir?

2= My god, my pharaoh! Thank you! My king my God you visit me on my land!

Sorry if the translations are wrong I stole them from Google.

Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

_Someone up stairs obviously hates me_ Yugi thought as he began to walk through the hot desert and he entered a tiny village panting. A man ran up to Yugi got down on his knees and helding up a clay bowl with water.

"Here you are Pharaoh! Please take it" The man yelled as he was shaking.

Yugi took the bowl and smiled gently at the man as he gently grabbed his hand and pulled him up so they were staring eye to eye.

"Thank so much sir but I am not this Pharaoh you speak of I am just an average man who is lost" Yugi whispered as he took sips from the bowl and handed the rest of the water back to the man and kept walking.

As Yugi kept walking people stared and whispered to one another. Some people were on their knees changing, others looked shifty. Yugi gulped but continued to walk through the village, more like speed walk through but then he smacked himself into something severely hard as it knocked Yugi on to his back.

"Ow!" Yugi hissed as he laid there on the sanded ground.

"There is the imposter my Priest" Yugi heard a familiar voice yell as another replied

"My Pharaoh what are you doing out here! It is dangerous! You are not to leave the palace!" the man with the voice yanked him up to his feet.

"What are you taking about an imposter he is-" Yugi's violent eyes stared into ice blue ones.

"Kaiba?" Yugi questioned as the ice blue eyes turned to a darker blue.

"Who is this Kaiba you speak of imposter? I am Priest Seth and why do you look like the Pharaoh!" Yugi tore himself away from the Priest as everyone watching gasped out.

"Oh I don't know 'Priest'! I don't even know what this Pharaoh looks like so how am I suppose to know!" Yugi yelled back as everyone stared at Yugi.

"You don't know authority when you see it! DO you shrimp!" the Priest muttered angrily.

"Damn you, you self centered ass"

"Why are you calling me a donkey? Do I look like one?" Priest Seth asked with a raised eye brown.

"Right Egypt. B.C.E not 2012 anymore" Yugi noted out loud as he sighed. Seth looked at the young boy with a curious look.

_This boy is an odd one_ Seth thought

_The boy had an odd looking bag that goes over both his shoulders and he speaks such non sense. What is this B.C.E? 2012? That is thousand and upon thousands of years, many moons away! Is this boy from a...different time? I must bring him to the Pharaoh!_

"Come boy" Seth said as he looked down at Yugi who was sitting on the floor since his feet where killing him. Seth grabbed pulled Yugi up then began to drag the poor boy towards the palace as the citizens whispered.

"I must take you to the Pharaoh!"

_Finally I will see this oh so mighty Pharaoh!_ Yugi thought

Seth arrived at the doors of the palace as the guards bowed then looked right at Yugi with waded eyes.

"Priest, why does he look like our Pharaoh?" The guards asked as Seth sighed

"That is what I want to know as well"

The guards nodded as they opened up the doors to the palace as Seth pulled Yugi through the doors. Yugi looked around the palace with wide eyes and a smile. The palace was beautiful and was huge with giant pillars everywhere, with statues and drawing everywhere. Seth pulled Yugi through the place but soon Seth stopped suddenly which caused Yugi to run into the back of Seth then he heard laughing.

"Uh Priest Seth, why did you suddenly stop?" Yugi asked as he looked around he saw a young blonde tanned boy around his age laid in the throne chair asleep.

"Is that the pharaoh?" Yugi asked in disbelief

"No! That is a stupid mutt!" Seth yelled as the young boy twitched in this sleep.

Seth let go of Yugi and walked up to the throne the yelled "YOU LAZY SLAVE! GET UP!" pushing the boy off the throne as the boy screamed and hit the floor.

"OI! What was that for Seth?" The boy yelled at Seth as he stood up; Yugi had wide eyes.

_Can't be? First Seto now him! No way!_

"J-Joey?" Yugi whispered as Seth and the look-a-like Joey stopped bickering at one another.

"Who is Joey? Seth darling why did the pharaoh call me that name?" The look-a-like asked

"Well love for the name I have no idea but look close that is not our Pharaoh! He is a copy! I must show my find to the Pharaoh"

The look-a-like looked Yugi over then bowed saying "My name is Jono and what is your name?"

Yugi nodded with a smile then bowed to Jono saying "The Name is Yugi Moto and it is a pleasure to meet you Jono"

Jono stood there shocked as Yugi looked around to see Seth shocked as well.

"Y-you bowed to me?"

"Yes in Japan we bow to people a lot"

Both Seth and Jono stared at each other then they both mouth "Japan?"

_Right_ Yugi thought _they don't know about Japan since this is ancient Egypt._

"Uh never mind" Yugi said as Jono shrugged while Seth looked suspiciously at Yugi.

"Stay here Jono with Yugi while I go find the Pharaoh and the rest of Sacred Guardians" Seth explained. Joey saluted Seth and Seth gave a rare smile and walked down a hallway.

"So Jono?" Yugi asked

"Yes Yugi?" Jono smiled

"What do you do in the palace? What is your job?"

"Hmmm it's hard to explain Yugi but I am classified as slave to the palace"

"A slave? What kind of slave?" Yugi asked with terror in his eyes.

"Hahahaha I clean the palace but I am mostly Seth's slave so I do whatever Seth tells me to do sometimes since I was given to Seth by the Pharaoh as a gift."

"So Seth is your ummm...Master?"

"Um Yah you can put it that way I guess Yugi"

"And you were a gift from the Pharaoh" Yugi asked

"Mmmhmmm but I don't really act like a slave and I am not treated like most slaves either. The Pharaoh treats all of his slaves with respect and dignity but I am his best friend so is Seth. I am Seth's one and only slave but I am given to the Pharaoh went a slave is sick or is hurt but most of the time I do nothing but help the pharaoh pull pranks on Seth. I'm a slacker and prankster"

"HAHA he is so uptight so I bet it's funny to watch him freak out" Jono's eyes brightened and he smiled with a laugh.

"You have no idea!"

"What do you mean dear cousin?" both Yugi and Jono heard a beautiful voice say

"Are you deaf!" they heard Seth yelled

"With you yelling! I WILL BE!" the voice yelled back as Jono smiled.

"The Pharaoh is coming!" Jono stood up and bowed as Yugi sat there on the ground waiting to see this famous Pharaoh enter the room.

...

So that is the end of this chapter.

Hope you like it. Please tell me how I did.

If I got any info wrong just tell me and I will fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes

I don't own any character of Yugioh

I hope you like it and also I hope you don't mind but Yugi is a lot more Feisty then usual so he might seem out of Character a bit. Again sorry

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the late chapter. I had finals then I went to Boon Stock and slept for like 2 days straight almost. Sorry! I had family problems so yah

...

Yugi sat there waiting for this Pharaoh to come out, the waiting felt like months had pasted. The atmosphere was tense and Yugi felt a drop hit the floor when...

"SETH?" they heard a voice yell from the hallway as they heard a 'THUD'. Jono jumped up.

"I have a feeling evil is near" They head Seth rasp out as another voice entered the ears of Yugi.

"PRIEST SETH! PHARAOH! PHARAPH! PREIST! HELLO?" a childish voice screamed as a boy about Yugi's height with long white hair, light brown eyes ran by in a long shirt that hit his pale knees.

"Yes Ry I am in the hallway Seth randomly fell! What do you need?" they heard the pharaoh yell as Ry ran into the hallway they were in.

_That boy seems so familiar...is that Ryou? _Yugi thought

"Isis said that evil is near. A dark energy and that Seth would fell it and fall...oh I see he already did. Also my king there is a young man how looks like you but a paler adorable clone of you out there. It is scary!" Yugi hear Ry explain as Yugi and Jono chuckled softly

"Is he now?" The pharaoh laughed as he step out of the hallway and smiled brightly at Yugi.

"Why hello clone"

Yugi's eyes widened with pure surprise. He does look like this Pharaoh except the Pharaoh eyes are crimson, his blonde bangs stand up. He is tanned and he is a head taller.

_Still I can see how I can be mistaken for the Pharaoh but really our eyes, hair and skin color are different! How the hell do you miss the skin color_ Yugi wondered to himself. _People are kind of stupid aren't they?_

"Pharaoh help! Seth is heavy!" Ry wheezed out as the Pharaoh put his arm on Seth's waist and Seth arm around his shoulder. They all began to walk down the hall as Ry and the Pharaoh help an exhausted Seth walk.

"I am not heavy Ry I am light you are just weak man" Seth announced as Ry rolled his adorable eyes.

"Which makes you heavy to Ry" Yugi stated as the Pharaoh laughed due to the 'shut up' look Seth gave Yugi who shrugged with a smile.

"Seth! Be nice to him" Jono warned as Seth rolled his icy blue eyes at his lover which caused Jono to stick his tongue out.

"Dear RA! You are seriously a six year old" Seth pointed out

"What you say bounce off me then goes back to you" Jono pouted

"Make that four!" Seth sighed and Jono giggled.

"Which would then make Seth a predator and a child pedophile" Yugi muttered to himself with a tiny laugh.

The pharaoh suddenly stopped walking, let go of holding Seth up and began to run down another hall as Ry began to lose balance and was struggling to hold up the man who out weighted poor Ry by a lot and was about a head or two taller.

"Oh umm Pharaoh? Pharaoh! PHARAOH! I AM GOING TO DROP HIM! HELP ME!" Ry yelled

"Jono! Help poor Ry I have a really bad feeling!" The Pharaoh yelled as he was running down the hallway.

Jono grab Seth's arm and put it around his shoulder while his arm wrap around his waist.

"You really are weak Ry" Jono chuckled

"Shut it Jono!" Ry hissed as Jono smiled

Ry pouted as Yugi walked a bit faster to catch up with the boys "Stop fighting children and stop picking on Ry Jono" Yugi stated as Ry smiled as Yugi and Jono rolled his eyes and stared at his lover with a concerned look on his face.

"What's your name?" Ry asked Yugi

""My name is Yugi" Ry nodded then bite his lip and thought for a second.

"Why do you look like our Pharaoh?" Ry asked with a curious look in his big brown eyes

"Well, why are you not tanned like the others when you should be burnt to a crisp?" Yugi asked back as he wiggled his back pack around.

"Alright fair game Yugi! Answer mine and I'll answer yours"

"Okay Ry deal. In all honestly I don't know and I don't even know how I got here. I was just walking then BAM! I am in this desert!' Yugi explained as both Jono and Ry thought it over.

"The reason I don't tan or I am not tanned like Jono or Priest Seth is because of my villagers. We were all pale never got burned or tanned. A blessing of uniqueness from Ra I guess"

_It's most likely genetics I suppose_ Yugi thought

"Why do you and Jono work here? And what is your position?"

"I work here because another village attack my village. Th-They tore apart our village, stole woman and children while they killed the men of our village. I-I-I-I watched a man kill my father, the look of pure enjoyment on his face still haunts me. At night a couple boys escape from their cage they set all of us free, we all ran but the other village figured out we got free and started to kill us off. Only a couple escaped though, I was one of the few that did. I kept running and running till I made it to this village Isis found me. She saved me from being sold off as a toy or a freak show. My job is to help out around the place with everything."

Yugi stopped as they kept walking his heart stopped when hear about Ry's life. _They guy is just so...smile-y how can you smile after watching your father die in front of you._ He thought as he caught up with Seth, Ry, and Jono.

"I am sorry Ry. You didn't have to tell me if it was going to bring back horrible memories. Same with you Jono"

Jono shrugged as Seth leaned close to Jono and kissed his cheek which caused Jono to blush and Yugi and Ry smile huge at the cute couple before them.

"Go on tell Yugi. I might help with the memory plus his personality is caring like the Pharaoh's" Seth explained with a tiny smile.

"Well my father he loved the thrill like me except I know when to stop" Jono began but Seth cut him off

"You know more, more like you don't. Jono if knowing bite you in your cute behind you truly would not know since thinking, knowing are not your strong points love" Seth told Jono

"Seth I love you but just shut up! So anyways before I was so rudely interrupted! My father he loved the thrill especially the thrill of betting and gambling. Sometime he would win amazing stuff but his winning strike went downhill. He would gamble off tiny stuff like jewelry my mother and sister never wore and they let him gamble it off but soon it turned into personal items like clothing , food, us. He let a man have my mom for the night." Jono stopped

"You don't have to finish" Yugi told Jono as Jono smiled a broken smile.

"But father was gambling with this Men to get everything this man owned but he lost as award instead of our house he wanted my sister. I offered myself to him. He ran a slave business. He let me take my sisters spot except he made sure to make me suffer. Finally after three years of being beat, starved and...Other things the Pharaoh bought me and shut down his business the slaved he use to own work in the palace as maids like Ry"

Yugi could not believe this and he thought his life was hard enough but having this a father who would give everything even his own kids and wife.

_Jono and Ry seriously had lives and they suffered so much yet they are able to smile_ Yugi thought as he saw both Ry and Jono smiling and chuckling. _Maybe I was brought here to hear their stories to show that my life is not that hard or that horrible and that when I go back everything will be perfect...Did I really just think of a Disney classical ending?_ Yugi shook his head

"Now where the hell is my Prince Charming?" Yugi whispered

"Little One! Watch out!" A voice screamed as Yugi felt himself get tackled to the ground. He looked up to see spiky hair and crimson eyes. Yugi frowned as he cocked his head.

"My name is not: ''Little one'' oh mighty Pharaoh of Egypt. It is Yugi, Yugi Motou. Now please get off me! Wait why did you even tackle me?"

"Well I like the term ''Little one'' Yugi since you are so tiny and cute and so since I am as you put it "Might Pharaoh of Egypt" I will call you what I want! I can't get off of you since Bakura is trying to kill me again and that is why I tackled you since he throw a knife at you" the pharaoh pointed to the wall and Yugi looked where the pharaoh pointed. Yugi's face went pale while his eyes widened. In the wall was a giant knife that would have killed Yugi with one slash or stab.

"Oh I see oh great mighty life saver" Yugi whispered slowly.

"I will take that as a thank you also please call me Atem"

Atem slowly got off of Yugi as he poked his head up Seth jumped on top of him Yelling "GET DOWN YOU IDIOT!" as a knife went through the window and didn't harm Atem physically but took off some of his precious hair.

"DAMN IT! He hit my point!" Atem yelled as he and Seth land on someone.

"Damn it! My lungs! They are crushed! Cant...Breathe I ...Am...Fading...away..." Yugi breathed out then coughed out. Both Atem and Seth looked down and noticed they were both lying on top of Yugi

"Oh Sorry Little one" Atem smiled weirdly as Atem slide off of Yugi and laid on the floor with Seth on top of his back since not once did Seth move.

"Is this Normal?" Yugi asked out loud to no one in particular as Seth tried to fix Atem's point while lying on top of his back and Atem pouted.

Jono slide across the floor with Ry sliding behind him "Yup its normal since there super close their actually cousins and trust me Yugi they have done weird things at his age and younger"

Yugi stared at the cousins and wondered if he happened to slip into a weird twilight zone of ancient Egypt. Seth ear twitched as he slowly got up off of Atem and slide up to the window and looked out. He saw guards trying to fight Bakura.

"Sir should I help them since Bakura's followers are coming closer?"

Atem's face crushed together "What do you mean closer? I thought Bakura was just making himself known. Yes of course help! Where are the others? Send others to the villages. I don't want anyone hurt! Is he hurting my men?"

Yugi started with wide eyes at the change in Atem's personality. Seth looked down out the window and saw Bakura jumping around making funny faces at the palace guards as they were chasing him and Bakura's followers were nowhere in sight now.

"Honestly cousin he is just...jumping around and making funny face at your 'men' he looks like a retarded ass" Atem raised an eyebrow and so did the others they all crowed around the window and saw Bakura running around as guards chased after him running into one another and Bakura laughing like crazy.

"Hey Bakura!" Atem Yelled as Yugi winced away and out from the window's view since Atem yelled right in his ear

"Oh Pharaoh! How lovely; you grace me with your presences!" Bakura smirked as he pushed the guards away and they landed on the ground. Seth called them off and they just stood there waiting to attack.

"Don't I always?" Atem questioned as Bakura frowned at him then rolled his eyes

"Never mind. Now I have come to see that new angel of yours the one I saw before but I never really noticed his pure beauty before today" Bakura grinned

"What do you mean by angel?" Atem growled

"The new boy. The one you were hiding by the tone of your voice"

Yugi stared at Atem then Ry who was behind Seth.

_Are Atem and Ry together I mean they are close but then so are Atem and Seth but their family_. Yugi thought as he felt this strange sting of something in his chest.

"There is no one new in my Palace Bakura. Now Leave! Before I call upon the Gods!"

_Wait! What? Aren't I new!_ Yugi thought

"What do you mean 'no one is new' What am I?" Yugi shouted as he pushed Atem so he came into view of the window. A couple guards gasp at Yugi's actions but Bakura just smirked wide.

"Just some fucking push over! No one special!" Yugi shouted as Atem rolled his eyes Yugi growled at his actions.

"No actually I just didn't want Bakura harassing you or Ry so I lied but know you ruined it Little one" Atem whispered to Yugi as Yugi looked down and out into the court yard to see Bakura smirking widely at Yugi. Bakura stared at Yugi with curious and amusement dancing in his violet eyes, his head cocked side ways scanning Yugi then the Pharaoh as he wore his famous smirk. Yugi looked and saw Ry behind Seth clenching on to his shirt frightened of something or someone but to Yugi it looked like an act.

_There hiding me and Ry because of this guy, Bakura, he must have history with the Palace_ Yugi thought

"Pharaoh? Who is this boy? This boy looks like so...interesting! Almost like a mini you but a lot cuter" Bakura spoke slowly as he examined Yugi more.

"That's none of your business Bakura. NOW LEAVE!" Atem hissed

"HA! No I want to see that pure white angel you're hiding and also your little copy cat" Bakura bargained as a dark sinister smile popped onto Bakura tanned face. Yugi looked back at Ry and saw a small smile on his face which made Yugi curious about that smile but decide he would not push it.

Bakura grabbed all of the spears the guards were holding and through them at the wall that lead up to the window which Atem stood in front of and the rest were around. Atem watched as the spears made a line up to the window

"What are you doing?" Atem asked with a curious tone and a raised eyebrow as he started to step back pushing everyone else back as well.

"It's called climbing oh mighty Pharaoh! A thief is like a cat" Bakura smirked as his head was over top of the window and everyone could see his face; Yugi grinned.

"Really a cat? Well let's hope you have nine lives and can land on your hands and feet then" Yugi yelled as he pushed Bakura's head with as much force as he could which caused the thief to fall backwards. Bakura grinned as he fell, grabbing a hold of one of the spear that was a few feet from the ground, Bakura let go and landed on his hands and feet.

"So he is a cat?" Seth sated blankly as Yugi saw Ry take a deep breath then let it go.

"I like the mini you pharaoh! He is very feisty and he is quite adorable I see why you keep him around! Do you keep him in your bed chambers?" Bakura asked with a wink and a wild grin.

"_What does that man mean by: "Do you keep him in your bed chambers?" I am confused_ Yugi thought as he saw both Atem and Seth wearing disturbed looks and Jono and Ry had wide eyes. Yugi defiantly missed this but he was frightened to ask.

"BAKUIRA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL RA UPON YOU!" Atem yelled as Bakura shrugged

"If I am meant to die then send him out but I will be back 'my king'. So I can see that delicate angel you are hiding from me. Good Day boys!" Bakura ran up over the court yard walls, jumped on a hoarse and rode way laughing at whatever he found so damn funny.

_This place is so a Twilight Zone_ Yugi thought

...

Yah I AM SORRY *hides behind Atem*

Atem: why me?

Me: one you are brave and two you are too sexy to throw stuff at so yah..

Atem: Please don't hit me *puppy eys*

So I am sorry times fifty billion!

Please Review and message me about anything you wish.

I hope to have another chapter up really soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes

I don't own any character of Yugioh or anything of Yugioh!

I hope you like it and also I hope you don't mind but Yugi is a lot more Feisty then usual so he might seem out of Character a bit. Again sorry

Atem and Seth might seem out of charter since I might picture them different from you. I can't see Atem and Seth being serious 24/7 that is un human to me and they grow up together in my story so they will be close.

A/N: 1) the romantic lines that Bakura say are depicted/ inspirited from the song sanctuary by utada hikaru - all credit to her

2) There is a chance that my computer has a virus so I might not be on for a while because my mother will shoot me with an arrow...

3) Yes it's short and I did not check for spelling since I will be away from a while

...

It was getting dark out and in an hour Ra will be saying Good Night to his beloved Egypt and rest for the night.

Ry sighed as he stared at Ra in the sky and smiling bright while tending to the Palace garden. It was in the court yard which was huge and flowers grow and blossomed beautifully and was surround with a large cement wall that only a thief could climb.

Gardening was Ry's favorite job at the Palace and everyone knew so they left the job to him.

Ry stood up with a sigh then heard a rustling in the bushes. He quickly started to step back he really didn't want to meet another snake again. Soon he heard a voice

"In you and I there is a new land. Angles in flight, I need more affection then you know Ry. Your my Sanctuary love when I am with you my fears and lies melt away" Bakura walked out from the bushes and walked closer to Ry so they were inches apart, staring into ones another eyes, reading one another's soul. Ry began to speak as Bakura placed his hand over Ry's mouth.

"I've watched you while you were fast asleep. When I am by you all I have ever feared means nothing. The fear just disappears. I have had so many ups and downs Ry I do have emotion only I want to show to you. You've showed me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is truly ever broken. When I am with you, when I think of you, my secret angel everything just melts away Ry, Please be mine"

Ry stared at Bakura then smiled raising his hand to gently touch Bakura's cheek as Bakura smiled and curled his face into Ry's hand. Ry took his hand off of Bakura's cheek then slapped Bakura straight across his cheek causing Bakura to fall to the ground due to shock. Bakura looked up at Ry with shock and hurt in his eyes.

"Your words are lies and I see through them! How dare you spit those pathetic words at me! You think I would believe such lies from a THIEF who steals and tried to KILL my friend and King! And you watching me sleep is just plain creepy! Get the hell out of my garden!"

Bakura looked at Ry and he smiled brokenly at the boy.

"I-I-I-I" Bakura stood up as he was looking down hiding his face from Ry.

"You what?" Ry asked harshly as he saw a tears fall to the ground in front of Bakura.

_Wait! Bakura is crying!_ Ry thought

"What are these?" Bakura asked as he rubbed his eyes. Ry walked close to Bakura shooing Bakura's hands from away from his violet eyes as Ry placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed away the tears that kept falling off the thief gently.

"There called tears Bakura. They appear when you are sad or happy"

"I've never cried before Ry it feels so odd yet refreshing. I never even cried when I watched my parents be murdered before my very own eyes" Bakura whispered as he looked down at Ry. His eyes were red making his violet eyes look...wrong and stand out oddly. This man was not one who was supposed to shed tears. Bakura pushed Ry away and walked over to the cement wall that was at the end of the garden which leads out into the villages and desert.

"Tears make me feel so weird. Is this what I am supposed to feel like? I feel so drained" Bakura stated as he climbed upon the cement wall and jumped off.

Ry stood there silent as a tear slide down his face. His plan back fired.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Notes

I don't own any character of Yugioh or anything of Yugioh!

I hope you like it and also I hope you don't mind but Yugi is a lot more Feisty then usual so he might seem out of Character a bit. Again sorry

Atem and Seth might seem out of charter since I might picture them different from you. I can't see Atem and Seth being serious 24/7 that is un human to me and they grow up together in my story so they will be close.

A/N: 1) I am Back with a new chapter! Miss me? Cause I miss all of you!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ry's plan back fried...Horribly back fired! In fact the boy lied to himself he believed, stupidly, believed that Bakura was lying. That Bakura was tricking him but Bakura wasn't he wants Ry to be his. Bakura opened up, a cold man like him opened up to Ry.

Ry doesn't want to be alone forever, never be loved, turn down everyone and never trust anyone. He doesn't want to be like that, be exactly like Atem.

"I don't want to be like Atem..." he muttered unconsciously

Ry snapped back to reality.

"Bakura?! Wait! Please!" Ry yelled as he jumped trying to climb the wall, scraping his nails, digging them into the rock wall trying to climb over and see his love.

"Yes?" He heard a faint voice

"Bakura were you telling the truth?" Ry asked frightened of the truth that would be a cold No. He leaned against the cold wall listening.

"Yes I was. I poured every emotion of what people call love and happiness into that. My heart and soul ring through those lines Ry..."

"Climb over the wall" Ry stated as he saw hands then a head then body climb over and land in front of him.

Ry searched those violet eyes that showed a hard life and no idea of love.

"Can I still own that heart?" Ry asked as Bakura looked away and sighed. Bakura was honestly fed up with this boy he thought of going back to just being single and loving his snakes!

"I really don't want to lose someone I love." Ry began as Bakura looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You were sneaking around in the garden and you caught this grey snake. I saw your hard eyes lighten with joy your smile stopped my heart. You were petting this snake soon others were crawling to you, wanting to be petted by you. You were talking to these snakes, loving them, giving your full attention to them. After that I always wanted to be a snake, even though they frighten me half to death, just so I could be loved by you, have your full attention and hear you speak such kind words to me" Ry explained as he looked at the ground. If Bakura could speak his heart and soul then Ry should too.

"You don't have to be a snake Ry" Bakura pulled Ry close to him, moved his head down then place his lips to Ry's. Ry blushed with wide eyes he felt like he was going to faint.

"What a problematic couple!" Yugi smiled as he watched Ry and Bakura suck one another face off.

"I hope little Ry knows that snakes eat cute little bunnies" Yugi smirked as he watched Ry and Bakura smile at one another and soon they enter the Palace.

_Time to cause a little fun no?_ Yugi thought

...

" You'll be gone by the time Ra appears again?" Ry asked as he and Bakura snuck through the palace.

"Yah unless you wanted Seth to kill me" Bakura stated as they turned down a hallway which lead to Ry's room.

Yugi opened his door with a tiny crack as Ry and Bakura froze in place at being caught red handed.

"Well, look at Romeo & Juliet here!" Yugi teased as he leaned against his door frame.

"Who is Romeo and Juliet?" Bakura asked curiously as he and Ry stared at Yugi oddly confused about what he was talking about.

_Right Ancient Egypt no Shakespeare!_ Yugi thought as he felt himself sweat.

"Ummm it's a saying where I am from! Describes two lovers who should not be together but yet they deny that rule and are togather basically..." Yug replied quickly as Bakura stared at him suspiciously

"Uh okay Yugi. So are you going to tell the Pharaoh?" Ry asked as his eyes began to water. Ry didn't want to lose Bakura to anyone he wanted to be with Bakura forever and if that meant leaving the Palace then so be it!

"Now why would I tell him or Seth? That would make me a horrible friend and would be rude plus I don't want to break up such a cute couple" Yugi smiled as he step into his room and shut the door as he shut it he heard a quite 'Thank you"

Yugi knew there was something between those two. He knew Bakura was laying in the court yard that morning when he was demanding Atem give him the "Angel". It was love at first sight for both but Bakura watched Ry for a while, stalked him, and had to think of a way to seduce Ry. Ry was seduced but he is frightened of the truth just like ...Yugi. Yugi fears love as much as Ry did but Ry conquered it. He conquered his fear of love in a matter of minutes. Yugi can't do that.

Ry spoke a line that confused Yugi

"I don't want to be like Atem"

Be like Atem? What did Atem do?

Yugi fell back on to his bed and looked at the left wall on the other side lay the handsome Pharaoh Atem.

Yugi rubbed his eyes as he pulled his back pack close to him. He opened his bag and dug around inside: Cell phone, xxxHolic volume1-3, candy, IPod, Photo then he hit what he wanted; the puzzle.

Yugi pulled out his puzzle that his grandfather gave him. The puzzle is a 3D pyramid that was upside down when completed.

_Strange _thought Yugi but he was up for it since his grandfather told him it was impossible to build since his grandfather has had the puzzle for almost thirty years and has never been able to complete it. There were a hundreds of pieces and he was only about the make a tiny dent in the puzzle building. He gave it to Yugi since he thought Yugi might like the challenge and he felt that Yugi was destine to build the puzzle. Also legend says "Only the purest of heart and souls can mend the broken pieces and receive there destined place and wish"

Yugi rolled his eyes but in the back of his mind he wanted the wish. The wish to be loved and adored by all, to never be lonely and to never face his parents again.

Yugi stared at the pieces and began his building. There were still a lot of pieces left. Yugi still had a long way to go while building, well trying to build Yugi thought of Atem and how he has this chain around his neck yet it was always in his shirt. He wondered what was on the end of that chain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well finally I have this chapter up!

I am so sorry I had job stuff to do and my parents are at it again...

Again sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes

I don't own any character of Yugioh or anything of Yugioh!

I hope you like it and also I hope you don't mind but Yugi is a lot more Feisty then usual so he might seem out of Character a bit. Again sorry

Atem and Seth might seem out of charter since I might picture them different from you. I can't see Atem and Seth being serious 24/7 that is un human to me and they grow up together in my story so they will be close.

A/N: 1) so I love you all but school likes to shove homework and reports and essays down my throat. I am so sorry!

...

Ry woke up to his skin being ticked by a warm ray of light; he stretched and looked out his window to see Ra smiling and also an empty bed. He sighed as he rolled out of bed he saw a red rose on his bed and a note laying beside it.

Dear Angel,

Sadly I must leave you but I promise this Ry: this is not a one night stand love. This is forever. I will be back tonight to see you again. I will miss those sweet lips of yours.

Also that boy, mini pharaoh look alike, he is not from around here is he? He is different in every way...think on that love

Love your Thief

Ry smiled at the note then muttered "Yep he is a foreigner from a whole different land"

Ry stretched his hands to the sky and let his back crack then sighed happily. He can't wait for Ra to sleep so he could see his wonderful thief.

...

_**Yugi was standing in water, cold bone chilling water, his feet were numb ;he was shivering viciously. All around him was darkness yet he could see the water nothing else sparked a light. Yugi tried to move but couldn't he breathed out and saw his breathe leak out of his mouth and turn in to fog.**_

_**Yugi stood there freezing unable to move. Would I die from hypothermia? He shivered violently as his arms began to sting. He screamed but no sound came out. It was a silent scream of fear that echoed in his head. Fear of loneliness and isolation.**_

_**Yugi clenched his teeth then shivered as he crossed his arms and began to rub his arms but when he touched his arms they felt warm.**_

_**That can't be right I am suppose to be freezing not warm! This can't be real?**_

_**Yugi looked down and saw his own reflection except it was smirking back. This smirking Yugi shot its hand through the water and grabbed Yugi by the throat chocking him. Stealing the breath and energy right out of him. Yugi placed hid hand over top of the others hand trying to pry them off. Yugi fought with his other self.**_

"_**Such a pathetic human you are! You don't deserve this life! How about you DIE! Let me live! I would be better at it!" Yugi shook his head and kneed the smirking devil in the gut, his other self shoved Yugi to the ground; water flowed around him.**_

"_**You little...You can't beat me! You can't destroy me! I am YOU! You darkest fears and wants! The you, you can never be! Let me out to play and I'll bring you happiness. I'll have Atem" His dark self smirked **_

_**Like I would want some pompous prince! Yugi thought as Yugi kneed his dark half where a certain cherry tree will never grown again then held his dark half in the water.**_

"_**I don't know what caused this" He looked around "But don't you every appear before me ever again in any form!" **_

_**The dark half Yugi smirked wide "Suit yourself but I am everything you can't be. I am not just your evil thought, your dark personality silly boy I am the you who you can never express. Good Bye ex. Prince" **_

_**Yugi watched as the other him slide through the water smirking wide as the darkness of the water swallowed him.**_

"_**I really need to stop doing shit before bed" Yugi muttered as he closed his eyes**_ and woke up to brown eye staring in to his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yugi screamed as he slapped the brown eyed boy then jumped off his bed landing on his butt.

"OW!" Yugi yelled once again and noticed he was lying on a hardwood floor.

"Note to self never do that again. Gosh Yugi you have a wicked hand. I think you left a bruise" A very familiar and very British voice whined.

British and familiar! RYOU! Yugi thought

"Ryou?" Yugi asked as he saw Ryou lying on the bed he was once in

"Hello darling you've been asleep for awhile at least three days. You were in a coma. People found you past out on a park bench cuddling your backpack. YOU SCARED US!" Ryou yelled the last part then began to tear up "I thought you might not wake and we would lose our best friend. I called Joey and Seto they are going to be here in an hour." Ryou add the last part as Yugi shook his head thinking of Egypt and the other half.

"I-I" Yugi began but stopped as his ears rang

"Yugi sleep you've had a rough couple of days hun. I am sorry for yelling. Just sleep"

Yugi sighed but laid down and sleep stole the boy.

Seto came running into Ryou house as Ryou yelled at him about shoes and dirt and running in a clean house stuff the rich boy did not care about. Joey came running in after and tore Seto out of the door way on to the floor before breathing a sigh or relief and happiness.

"Thank you sweet Gods for keeping him safe!" Joey whispered.

"Thank you mutt for throwing me on to a hard wood floor!" Seto growled at his lover as Joey smiled big saying 'but you love me!'

Ryou glared at them "Shoes, dirty shoes. .FLOOR!" Ryou yelled as both boys cringed at the OCD there British friend had.

"Three days? His been like this?" Joey asked as he watched Ryou scrub the floor.

"Yep and he keep muttering in his sleep also I am pretty sure he had a nightmare that lasted for hours. I was terrified to wake him up so i just watched and listened closely" Ryou shrugged as he concentrated on scrubbing the floor and avoiding the boys.

"Ryou?" Seto asked kindly.

"uhhh yah Seto?" Ryou asked back

"Please stop with holding info I know you have a great ability to read people and I am one hell of a hacker" Seto threatened lightly  
Ryou sighed and sat on his knees biting his lip as he looked side ways thinking on what to do he then sighed.  
"It looked like he was...fighting with himself. Like two halves of a whole not getting along but I don't know guys I am not that great a reading people. Ryou explained while getting up and heading to the kitchen to get tea.

Joey and Seto looked at one another than to the bed room where Yugi lay dreaming of Egypt and the people he encountered.

Was it real or just a fake reality? He wondered in his sleep as Atem smiled at him

...

I am so sorry I am in grade 12 and it's a hard year!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here it it...

I AM DONE

I AM SO FAR DONE WITH THIS!

I CAN'T DO IT!

I have too much homework...dipolomas are coming up and i fell like i fail as a writer and i am offical failing grade 12.

so this story..is on hold until I can actually upload new chapters.

I am sorry.

see you in a couple months..maybe

I honetly don't know


End file.
